No vi esto
by Katra Belikov
Summary: ¿Es deber de Jin-senpai ayudar a su Kōhai en un fraude?...


**Advertencia:** Este fic será un Oneshot de mi completa autoría, si lo lees en otra parte por favor házmelo saber. Di NO AL PLAGIO.

 _World Trigger_ pertenece al GRAN Daisuke Ashihara, este fic solo hace uso de sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro… Sin embargo, Ashihara-sempai, si lees esto, bájale a las mini-vacaciones, necesito mis dosis de WT más seguido D:

* * *

 _"¿Es deber de Jin-senpai ayudar a su Kōhai en un fraude?..."_

* * *

 **No vi esto**

— Hola Jin-senpai.

— ¡Oh hola Yuma! ¿que te trae por aquí? — Pregunto Jin Yūichi mientras tomaba otra galleta de arroz de la bolsa entre sus manos y la comía con gusto. En la televisión podían apreciarse risas femeninas y la _"Pesadilla Blanca"_ se giro para ver la imagen de un grupo de chicas en bikini promocionando algún tipo de bebida. Era sabido que el autoproclamado agente de élite de Tamakoma era simpatizante de tres cosas: Las galletas de arroz, influir en los demás y los traseros de las chicas. En aquel momento, mientras el mayor hacia dos de sus tres cosas favoritas, el peliblanco dudo en seguir con su plan por un segundo, solo un segundo.

— Jin-senpai, por favor, dígame el resultado de la lotería de esta noche: ¡Es una cuestión de vida o muerte! — Rogó el menor inclinándose violentamente hasta quedar respetuosamente doblado como exigía la etiqueta de la tierra.

— ¡Eh! — Atino a responder Yūichi abriendo los ojos sin entender. _"No vi esto"_ Pensó al tiempo que se removía adquiriendo una pose mas formal sobre el sofá de la sala del cuartel de Tamakoma — ¿Para que quieres saber eso, no tenias el dinero que te dejaron Kuga-san y Replica-sensei?

— Si... Pero necesito mas, al parecer esto no es suficiente — Aclaro sacando un gran fajo de Yenes de su bolsillo lo cual valdrían varias decenas de cajas de _Bonchis._

— ¿Para hacer _que_?.

Yuma suspiro y se sentó junto a Jin: — Ayer se abrió un portal cerca del limite de la zona restringida y el escuadrón encargado no pudo evitar que un Soldado de Trion entrara a la zona civil. No hubo victimas pero se destruyeron algunas casas...

— Ah si, lo escuche mas temprano en el Cuartel General, ¿que tiene eso que ver?.

— Resulta que una era de una amiga de Chika y hoy ella volvió triste porque su amiga se mudara a otra ciudad a causa del ataque. Osamu trato de consolarla pero nada de lo que dijo le ayudo, así que pensé que si le compraba una casa nueva a esa chica no se marcharía. El dinero de las labores de defensa mas la recompensa del ataque de Aftokrator y el dinero que me dejo mi padre no parecía ser suficiente así que busque en la red de la tierra una manera fácil de ganar dinero y encontré el sistema de lotería. Con tu _Side Effect_ seria sencillo ganar Jin-san.

El ex agente S suspiro irritado comprendiendo la situación e inmediatamente después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar: — Lo entiendo Yuma, es un lindo gesto el que intentas pero Border se encarga de indemnizar a los afectados. Aparte, muchos civiles abandonan la ciudad por los ataques, eso es inevitable, así que no creo que cambien de opinión, me lo dice mi _Side Efecct_. Y de todas formas, no cambiare los eventos para llegar a un futuro poco favorable.

— ¿Poco favorable?

— Si, el premio de esta noche lo ganara una anciana cuyo esposo tuvo un accidente de trabajo y esta en el hospital. Ellos necesitan el dinero y cambiar ese futuro generaría problemas para ellos, para sus familiares y amigos. Ese pequeño acto se propagara como lanzar una piedra a un rió calmo, las ondas afectaran toda la superficie. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Si — Anuncio Yuma haciendo un puchero insatisfecho — Osamu dijo lo mismo cuando le dije mi plan.

— ¿Ah, entonces porque quieres seguir con el? — Pregunto extrañado Jin pues sabia que Kuga rara vez iba en contra de la voluntad de Mikumo.

— ¿No es obvio? No quiero ver a Chika triste.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos y sonrió admirando la camaradería entre los miembros de Tamakoma 2. Era increíble como sus _Kōhai_ habían creado tan poderosos lazos en tan poco tiempo. Eso estaba bien pero solo era el comienzo. El futuro que Jin Yūichi deseaba alcanzar era en donde Tamakoma 2, el Escuadrón Mikumo, era la piedra angular de Border y la humanidad. Ese era el brillante e interesante futuro al cual el aspiraba.

— Eres un buen chico — Admitio al final el mayor sin mas.

— ¿Ah?

Unos pasos deliberadamente fuertes se escucharon antes de que la puerta se abriera precipitadamente y cierta asaltante pelirroja revisara la habitación antes de reparar en su pequeño alumno peliblanco.

— Yuma, ¡Con que aquí te ocultabas! — Grito Kirie Konami mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a su _Kōhai_ y lo jalaba con violencia _—_ ¿¡Acaso olvidaste que teníamos entrenamiento hoy!? ¡Te he esperado por mas de una hora!.

Kuga Yuma, de forma muy impropia en él, tembló mientras su maestra le zarandeaba demostrando su enfado. Konami-senpai era alguien de temer, pero cabreada ni el As de Tamakoma 2 podía salvarse.

— Jin-senpai, ¿tu lo estas ocultando no?.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, yo...! — Trato de defenderse el castaño pero ya era tarde, Kirie ya estaba en busca de sangre.

— Pues bien, únete también a la practica Jin-san — Afirmo la pelirroja mientras fuego se encendía en sus ojos verdes.

— Yo... — Y un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa de la sala.

— Oh, es de jin-san... — Dijo el el mas joven mientras trataba de aflojar el agarre que su maestra mantenía en su cuello.

— ¿Ce-risi-er? ¿Cerisier? ¿quien es? — Pregunto Konami alcanzando a leer el identificador de llamadas gracias a su visión 20-20.

— ¿Cerisier-san? ¿Quien es ella? — Inquirió Yuma igual de curioso que su senpai.

— Ehhh... ¡Ah, recordé que tengo asuntos pendientes! ¡Nos vemos chicos! — Anuncio Jin tomando su teléfono y saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación para evitar a sus compañeros de Tamakoma.

Kirie y Kuga observaron la puerta cerrada por la cual el ex agente S había salido. Luego de unos segundos se miraron mutuamente aun mas curiosos que antes: Era extraño ver a Jin Yūichi tan... ¿ _ansioso_?.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** ¿Otro _One-shot_? Pues sip. Antes que nada, este breve escena se la quiero dedicar a Cerisier Jin (esposa no oficial de Jin) quien fue mi primer reviews en mi otro One-shot de WT **_"La Rivalidad comienza"_** (para mas información ir a mi perfil). Y bueno, este One-shot es solo un delirio que se me dio por escribir, siento todas las faltas de ortografía y horrores de acentos, trato de hacer lo mejor y mas simple que puedo pero aun me cuesta...

Gracias por leer.

 **Atte. Katra Belikov.**


End file.
